Terrenal
by Ed-wiz
Summary: –No Ginny, yo solo soy un simple terrenal que tiene la dicha de conocer en su totalidad la complejidad de lo que es el amor – sonrió –desde la ilusión del primer beso hasta el amargo sabor de una larga espera, desde la felicidad de un primer "te quiero" hasta la amargura de una despedida – [Hanny][AU] OneShot... un poquito de drama no le hace mal a nadie, ¿verdad?


Oneshot que me tuvo trabajando estos días en mi enfermedad... Un regalo personal de San Valentín de mí para mí con mi pareja favorita, una dosis de drama, algo de dulce y un final simple, como me gusta.

Es un AU totalmente, un Oneshot por cierto... Es una historia quizás compleja, quizás no, quizás Ginny no sea tan cannon como esperen, no sé, es una historia que espero les guste.

Recuerden que todo esto no es con fines de lucro... solo tomo prestado los hermosos personajes que Madame Rowling creo para idear una historia en particular.

Ed

* * *

**Terrenal**

Hacía más de un año que la guerra había terminado y su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, no solo por el simple hecho de que todo el mundo mágico conociese su nombre y su hazaña, sino porque la mujer que amaba, la mujer por la que se entrego a la muerte sin ningún temor, aquella preciosa pelirroja de carácter indomable y ojos de color marrón simplemente se había planteado que ser parte de su vida no era algo por lo que estuviera dispuesta a luchar, es decir, en palabras simples, Ginny Weasley lo había mandado al demonio con todo y el ramo de lirios que con mucho amor había comprado en una florería de Ottery St. Catchpole. Fue una escena increíble, jamás la había visto tan furiosa y descontrolada, incluso Molly Weasley se había quedado sin poderle debatir nada, solo con mucha sorpresa había aceptado la decisión de su hija aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

–Las cosas están listas para marcharnos amo – la voz de Kreacher hizo a Harry Potter emitir un suspiro, sus ojos enfocaban sin interés un punto en la nada en el enorme parque frente a su residencia en Grimmauld Place.

–Enseguida estoy listo – dijo dándose cuenta que solamente se había logrado poner su pantalón de mezclilla antes de quedarse pensativo.

–Kreacher se preocupa por el amo – dijo de pronto el elfo –Kreacher está encantado de servirlo señor, estará contento de acompañarle a donde vamos, pero Kreacher está preocupado, Kreacher sabe que si nos vamos no volveremos –

–Lo sé – sus ojos antes brillosos se apagaron por completo, Kreacher asintió resignado y decidió seguir ordenes.

–_Estoy a punto de irme y dejar todo – dijo con total franqueza mientras intentaba sostenerse en el aire, estaba frente a la ventana de una irritada Ginny Weasley._

–_Si tomas esa decisión no es por mí – dijo con dureza –cada quien es responsable de sus actos –_

– _¿No me ves? – Le miro suplicante – ¿no entiendes porque estoy aquí? –_

–_Hacerme sentir culpable, ¿es así? – Dijo con indiferencia –por mi puedes largarte al fin del mundo, tú y yo somos historia Potter –_

– _¿Es mucho pedirte que me ames como antes? – Su voz estaba quebrada – ¿es mucho pedirte perdón?, tengo el corazón destrozado pelirroja –_

–_Eso debiste de pensar antes de querer dejarme, antes de entregarte a ese maniático – dijo furiosa –te entregaste a la muerte sin preocuparte como quedaría yo, yo lo siento Potter, no puedo perdonarte –_

–_Permíteme enmendar mi error, por favor… por favor – ya no oculto sus lágrimas, estaba devastado._

–_Sabes que es lo que más lamento, Potter – dijo girándose y dándole la espalda, una traviesa lágrima se escapo de sus ojos –haberte esperado, haberte amado, yo…no puedo – cuando se giro para verlo nuevamente, Harry Potter ya no estaba, se había ido._

–No voy a detenerte, _hermano_ – la ronca voz de Ron Weasley lo hizo detenerse antes de entrar a la chimenea –solo quería… – estaba colorado, Harry comprendió lo difícil que era para su mejor amigo expresarse.

–Cuídala – dijo con la voz quebrada.

–Harry, esto es un malentendido, quizás si le explicases – dijo acercándose un poco más al moreno –no puedes irte _hermano,_ no te vayas –

–La amo demasiado _hermano_ – dijo estirando su brazo con decisión –pero quizás ella tenga razón, fui sumamente egoísta –

– ¡No! – Grito Ron de pronto con enojo –y un carajo, solo es una niña inmadura, no comprende… –

– ¿Nosotros sí? – Le respondió interrumpiéndole –apenas y tenemos la mayoría de edad, ¿qué tan maduros podemos ser en comparación a ella?, ella tomo una decisión así que yo tome una decisión, es muy simple, llámalo inmadurez, cobardía, pero no puedo Ron, esto me lastima más incluso que todo mi calvario llamado Lord Voldemort y yo simplemente no quiero sentir, ya no quiero hacerlo –

– ¿A dónde irás? – preguntó resignado.

–Sabes que no puedo responderte esa pregunta, aunque quiera hacerlo – dijo girándose –cuídala Ron, no te pido más –

– ¡Lucha por ella! – grito Ron al verlo acercarse a la chimenea.

–El problema querido amigo – se giro a verlo por última vez –es que he luchado tanto ya en esta vida, mi vida no ha sido fácil, sé que soy egoísta, un cobarde, pero no se trata de luchas, se trata de vivir, quiero vivir y desgraciadamente nada que valga la pena para vivir me ata ya aquí –

– ¿Nosotros?, ¿mi madre? – le preguntó extrañado, su corazón estaba muy agitado, su mejor amigo, su hermano estaba destrozado y él, él simplemente no podía.

–Estamos listos cariño – la pausada voz de Andrómeda se escucho por la chimenea, Ron supo lo estaba por ocurrir.

–Algún día, quizás pronto, quizás en meses vuelva – dijo girándose nuevamente –hasta entonces te echare tanto de menos viejo amigo, despídeme de Hermione –

–Sé feliz – dijo finalmente –solo recuerda una cosa Harry, siempre estaremos para ti, Hermione y yo, y creo que hablo también por mi familia –

Ronald Weasley lo vio emitir un sonido, Harry lloraba, hecho un par de pasos a la chimenea con afán de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, Harry Potter se había esfumado de sus vidas y esperaba muy en el fondo de su corazón que no para siempre.

-o-o-

– ¿Se fue? – Hermione Granger se veía serena, miraba a Ron con extrema atención. A su lado Molly miraba a su hijo con inquietud.

–Yo no pude… – dijo claramente derrotado –él está muy lastimado, no pude detenerlo –

–Ya estarás contenta – la castaña se puso de pie y señaló a Ginny con violencia.

–Él es quien tomo la decisión, no yo – dijo firme –él quiso renunciar, haya él –

–No te trato como te mereces, por respeto a tu madre – dijo con extrema frialdad, Molly lloraba en silencio y Ron estaba atento para evitar algún enfrentamiento.

–Ahora resulta que Ginny Weasley será la perra despiadada que lastimo al pobre de Harry Potter – dijo furiosa –no querida, el culpable es él, por egoísta, por… ¡por todo! – se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

–Solo recuerda algo, Weasley estúpida – dijo Hermione con mucha rabia, Ginny se detuvo en las escaleras temblando de rabia –cuando él decidió entregarse a la muerte, cuando Lord Voldemort lo apunto con su varita, lo único que vio fue tu recuerdo, no el mío, no el de Ron, ni siquiera el de sus padres, él se entrego a la muerte por ti, fue un sacrificio de amor, el más grande de todos, **por amor**, si tú no eres capaz de entender eso, si no entiendes lo que significa amar a alguien como para entregar tu propia vida por ese amor, entonces no eres más que un estúpida que cree que por esperar tantos años y besarse al final cual cuento de hadas, conoce el amor – hubo un estruendo y Hermione sin inmutarse había desviado el hechizo de Ginny, la pelirroja le miro rabiosa y luego sin decir más se despareció.

–Hermione… – dijo Ron al ver a su novia tan

–Harry no es egoísta Molly, no es un cobarde – dijo Hermione en un tono más relajado, mirando a la pelirroja mayor que permanecía llorando en el sofá –él realmente… –

–Lo sé cariño – dijo Molly mirándola fijamente –sé quién es Harry y entiendo cuanto está dispuesto a dar por mi hija, hoy solo espero, con todo el dolor de mi pobre corazón lo digo, que allá donde vaya encuentre a alguien que realmente valore lo que ese esplendido caballero es –

-o-o-

**Un año después**.

-o-o-

–No la quiero cerca de Rose – dijo Hermione Weasley con decisión mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija de apenas meses.

–Es mi hermana, amor – dijo Ron con cautela –es su tía –

–Para mí ella no es ni lo uno, ni lo otro – dijo haciéndole mimos a su pequeña bebé – ¿quieres cargarla? –

–Hermione no puedes seguir siendo tan dura con ella, ha pasado un año – dijo.

–Sé que te pongo entre la espada y la pared cariño y discúlpame por hacerlo, pero estoy muy dolida por la actitud de tu hermana – dijo entregándole a Ron a su hija –es tan hermosa –

–Lo es – dijo entusiasmado mientras cargaba a su hija –Hermione, no pido que os habléis como las mejores amigas, solo pido paz, es mi hermana, mi sangre, quisiera darle el derecho de conocer y disfrutar a mi hija –

–Solo no me pidas que la perdone, no aún – asintió, Ron la miro fijamente y sonrió complacido.

–Ella algún día entenderá cual es la falla de su plan o de lo que pretende haciéndose la difícil y tomando tal actitud – dijo Ron finalmente mientras mecía a su hija –mientras tanto, sigue siendo mi hermana y quiero compartir con ella mi felicidad –

–Te amo Ron – dijo la castaña feliz, Ron no solo le demostraba madurez al hablar, sino una capacidad increíble de amar que a una terca cabecita pelirroja al parecer se le había olvidado.

-o-o-

_Ginny:_

_Sé que prometí irme, alejarme de todo y olvidarme de ti, empezar de nuevo junto a mi ahijado en un lugar distinto, lejos de todo, sin embargo, no puedo engañar a mi corazón, ni siquiera puedo confundir a mis pensamientos para que te olviden, todo, desde la sonrisa de Teddy hasta los regaños de Andrómeda por tomar tanto, sí, lo sé, he encontrado un buen amigo y consejero en el whiskey, lamento que leas eso, pero como decía, todo me recuerda tu hermosa mirada, tu preciosa sonrisa y tus lindas pecas en la nariz que se acentúan cuando sonríes o te enojas, eres parte de mi pelirroja, te extraño, quiero escuchar que todo esto es un error, que es un malentendido, que nos perdonamos y que hay una oportunidad de ser felices, juntos, tu y yo, ven conmigo, empecemos esto desde cero, déjame recompensarte por cada lágrima derramada, por cada enojo, déjame demostrarte con todo mi ser cuanto me importas, todo lo que te amo, por favor._

_Si me aceptas, si quieres que empecemos de nuevo, que nos amemos como nunca y seamos felices, te estaré esperando el caldero chorreante hasta la media noche. Fuguémonos, ven conmigo, Teddy y yo te recibiremos en nuestro nuevo hogar, dispuestos a todo, yo dejaré de beber, te lo prometo, solo acude a la cita, te estaré esperando._

_Tuyo siempre_

_Harry_

-o-o-

–Solo unos minutos más, Harry, lo siento – se escucho la voz de una mujer rubia, un joven de ojos verdes miraba con decepción la puerta de aquel bar.

–Falta poco para la medianoche, aún no es hora – dijo esperanzado, en la mesa estaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, un ramo de lirios y una caja de chocolates.

–Ella no vendrá, lo siento tanto – dijo Hannah Abbott, próximamente Longbottom, con mucha pena –en verdad lo lamento –

–No lo lamentes – dijo poniéndose de pie, con la voz quebrada –_Accio _– una botella de whiskey de fuego paso rozando la mejilla de Hannah para llegar hasta la mano de Harry.

–El alcohol no soluciona los problemas – le dijo con determinación.

–Pero ayuda a olvidarlos – furioso arrojo la caja hacia alguna parte, con su varita quemó los lirios, destapó la botella, bebió un trago grande y desapareció.

-o-o-

**Un año después.**

-o-o-

_Ginny:_

_Andrómeda se ha ido y se llevo a Teddy con ella, la comprendo, el alcohol se ha vuelto un amigo inseparable y no es para menos, realmente estoy fuera de mí, no soy el mismo, te necesito pelirroja, vuelve conmigo, por favor, sé que no debo rogar, no debo suplicar, pero por ti soy capaz de eso y más. Vuelve conmigo._

_Sí, quizás tengas razón, si quieres escuchar que me arrepiento de haber sacrificado mi vida por ti nunca lo harás, pero me acuso de haber sido egoísta, de entregarme a la muerte por amor sin considerar lo que tú podrías sentir, yo sabía que tenía que morir y lo acepte con gusto por ti, mi muerte significaría un gran paso para derrotar a Voldemort y yo estaba dispuesto a que por fin acabará aquel cáncer, entiéndeme, quería un mundo sin Voldemort para ti, quizás algún día reharías tu vida con otro hombre, siendo feliz, y yo…perdón, soy un estúpido, vuelve pelirroja, por favor._

_De nuevo te invito a venir conmigo, hoy estaré en el caldero chorreante hasta la media noche, esperándote, dispuesto a dejar todo para complacerte, pedirte perdón una y mil veces._

_Tuyo Siempre._

_Harry_

-o-o-

–Es la segunda vez que me pasa, ¿no? – dijo con decepción mirando a Hannah Longbottom mientras ésta limpiaba un par de copas rehuyendo de su mirada.

–Lo siento mucho, Harry – dijo con pena y mirándolo finalmente a los ojos, Harry estaba abatido, sus ojos estaban rojos, llorosos.

–El corazón te hace hacer cosas estúpidas – dijo poniéndose de pie –y creo que el mío nunca se cansa –

–Harry… – dijo sin saber que decir.

–Ella me perdonará, sé que lo hará – dijo bebiendo de golpe una botella de whiskey de fuego –ella no puede haberme dejado de amar, no… –

–Harry… – intento detenerlo, pero era tarde, Harry se había desparecido y nuevamente un par de chocolates quedaron en la mesa, el ramo de lirios hecho cenizas y una caja de terciopelo destrozada en el suelo.

-o-o-

**Un año después**

-o-o-

– ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Hermione con preocupación mirando a Ron.

–Estable – dijo Ron con firmeza –los sanadores lo han estabilizado y aseguran que en un par de días volverá a la normalidad –

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó nuevamente, ambos estaban en la sala de la Madriguera, su actual residencia.

–Según lo sanadores un intento de suicidio, o quizás descontrol de la situación, nunca es bueno tomar tanto alcohol y mezclarlo con ciertas pociones – tomo la mano de Hermione al verla temblar asustada.

–Quiero verlo, por favor Ron, dime dónde está – le dijo la castaña –también es mi amigo –

–No puedo – dijo bajando su mirada –lo siento mucho amor, pero es una promesa que le hice a Andrómeda, ella está furiosa sabes, en cuanto me dijeron que Harry estaría bien, me corrió y me hizo jurar que no diría nada –

– ¿Qué derecho tiene ella? – preguntó contrariada.

–A pesar de que lo dejo por sus problemas con el alcohol, siempre estuvo pendiente, por Teddy, Harry era feliz cuando su ahijado lo visitaba, era otro, no tomaba, no se comportaba como habitualmente – dijo –creo que Andrómeda es ahora algo así como su protectora –

–Hable con tu hermana – le miro fijamente –quizás en un intento de averiguar qué es eso tan complicado que la ha hecho no perdonar a Harry –

– ¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto interesado.

–Se siente decepcionada, ella prometió esperar a Harry después de la guerra, pero cuando supo que él se entregó a Voldemort para acabar con su vida, sin saber que sobreviviría… creo que eso es, finalmente lo que ha hecho que tu hermana no quiera nada más con él – dijo tranquila –a pesar de que Harry sobrevivió, se siente traicionada, como si a él no le importase el amor que ella siente por él y… –

–Ese no es ningún pretexto – dijo molesto y su mirada se enfoco hacia la zona donde sabía que su hermana escuchaba –es pura basura – dijo con desprecio –solo espero que… qué más da, estoy seguro de que al rato para seguir justificando tal estupidez dirá que la parece injusto que Harry se entregará cuando Lupin, Tonks, Fred y muchos más habían muerto luchando… – sin darle opción a Hermione de intervenir se desapareció.

–Él tiene razón – dijo la castaña cuando Ginny se dejo ver, la pelirroja se veía indiferente, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-o-o-

–La tercera es la vencida, ¿he? – Hannah miro a Harry con cautela.

–No dejare de insistir – dijo esperanzado, se veía agotado y enfermo, pero estaba ahí, con su mejor traje, una sincera sonrisa y bebiendo un vaso de agua.

– ¿Whiskey de fuego? – preguntó Hannah mirándolo fijamente, Harry negó con su cabeza.

–Nunca más – dijo.

– ¿Dónde vives ahora? – preguntó Hannah haciendo tiempo, aun faltaban quince minutos para la media noche.

–En Toscana, Italia, específicamente en Florencia – dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

–Debe ser hermosa, he escuchado mucho de ella –

–Tú y Neville están invitados a venir cuando deseen – dijo sonriente –bueno Hannah, tal parece que por tercera vez, mi invitada no vendrá –

–Deberías olvidarla Harry, son tres años consecutivos que esperas por ella y nunca viene, no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero para ella no eres tan importante – dijo con cautela, no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas.

–Nos veremos el próximo año, se que vendrá – dijo esperanzado, en aquella ocasión, los lirios fueron a parar a un florero encima de la barra y la caja de terciopelo la guardo en su bolsillo –puedes quedártelos, como agradecimiento – le tendió la caja de chocolates, ella le miro con pena pero los acepto.

Luego de aquel año, pasaron cinco más, cinco años en donde la historia de un enamorado que cada san Valentín esperaba en el caldero chorreante hasta la media noche por el amor de su vida sin que esta se presentara se hizo famosa, nadie sabía quién era aquel enamorado, a excepción de la dueña del lugar que con mucha firmeza se negaba a revelar el nombre de aquel mago.

–Me estoy haciendo famoso nuevamente, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry, ahora era un hombre de 26 años, se veía saludable, trabajado físicamente y sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo que lo caracterizaba.

–No sabes cómo me ha costado estos últimos dos años alejar a los reporteros – sonrió Hannah.

–No tendrás porque preocuparte más – dijo de pronto Harry.

– ¿Quieres decir…? – le miro con absoluta sorpresa.

–Creo que tenías razón, debo de haber sido un reverendo cabrón como para que en siete años ella no se haya parado por acá – dijo suspirando –si he venido hoy es para entregarte la habitual caja de vino –

– ¿No volverás a venir? – preguntó melancólica.

–A visitarte, tal vez – dijo –te has vuelto en una consejera muy particular y una gran amiga, pero verás, he conocido a alguien –

–Me alegro – dijo sorprendida, luego de siete años esperando por Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter no volvería.

–No la amo, pero es una buena mujer – dijo –somos amigos solamente, pero empieza a gustarme su compañía –

–Te echare mucho de menos – le sonrió –aunque no lo creas tu nueva "leyenda" me estaba haciendo ganar unas monedas extras –

–Gracias por todo – se puso de pie.

–Neville está encantado con los árboles de olivo que le regalaste, muchas gracias –

–Salúdalo de mi parte –

-o-o-

_Ginny:_

_Han pasado siete largos años desde que tú y yo no estamos juntos, esta es quizás la última carta que leas de mi y probablemente la primera en la que no leerás una invitación a que vuelvas a mí, no es que me este rindiendo, es solo que he comprendido que te lastime mucho y no soy digno de ti, lamento profundamente haberte lastimado, haber subestimado tu amor por mí, espero algún día puedas perdonarme, eres difícil pelirroja, muy difícil, pero aún así te sigo amando profundamente._

_Hace cinco años que no tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol, hago ejercicio todas las mañanas y luego me dedico a los negocios, he invertido algunos galeones en negocios muggles y mágicos, me ha ido bien. Teddy está creciendo tan rápido, puedes creer que ya tenga casi nueve años y Andrómeda se ha convertido en una figura materna para mí, ellos son ahora mi familia, los quiero mucho. También he conocido a alguien, es una maravillosa amiga que me ayuda en los negocios y que se ha vuelto alguien importante para mí, últimamente he llegado a apreciar su compañía e incluso puedo llegar a confesarte que me gusta estar con ella, tiene un carácter difícil, después de todo fue una Slytherin en Hogwarts, pero es una buena mujer._

_¿Para qué te digo todo esto?, solo para decirte que estoy bien y que a pesar de que las cosas van a flote para mí, tú, Ginny Weasley, sigues siendo una persona especial en mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida y te amo profundamente._

_Te amo tanto, que hoy he decidido dejarte en paz, he decidido no escribirte más y no agobiarte con mi vida y mis sentimientos. Quiero que entiendas que te amo, pero que si no me has perdonado o has intentando aceptar mi propuesta de empezar todo de nuevo es porque realmente los sentimientos de ti hacia mí no son los mismos, entiende que no me has escrito, no me has hablado y bueno, ese silencio me dice tanto siendo tan poco._

_Harry._

Por alguna extraña razón la imagen de Percy Weasley apareció de inmediato en su mente, ¿estaba cometiendo el mismo error que su hermano?, ¿había dejado pasar tanto tiempo por orgullo?, ella nunca lloraba, no le gustaba demostrar debilidad ante nadie, era fuerte, decidida e impulsiva, pero luego de leer aquella carta no pudo evitarlo y se miro a sí misma con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. ¿Había sido realmente tan estúpida como Hermione se lo había dicho?

– _¿No crees que es una justificación muy vaga? – le dijo Hermione una tarde._

–_He sido clara desde un principio – dijo firme._

–_Ya sé que lo es que tienes – dijo de pronto –tienes miedo – _

– _¿Miedo? – le miro cautelosa._

–_Eso es – dijo con ese tono de sabelotodo, ese tono de aquella persona que encuentra una respuesta luego de días y días de buscarla._

–_No sé a qué te refieres –_

–_No es el hecho de que Harry se haya entregado a la muerte, nadie sería tan tonta para no reconocer que aquello es amor verdadero – dijo con análisis –es el hecho de que tú tienes miedo, descubriste que a pesar de que amas a Harry con toda tu alma por dentro tienes ese sentimiento de pavor a perder lo amado, a no soportarlo, eso es – le señalo triunfante –quizás viste más allá y descubriste que no serías capaz de soportar pasar por algo como eso, descubriste que no estás preparada emocionalmente para ser la compañera de Harry Potter, un mago extraordinario que venció a Lord Voldemort y cuya vida estaría ligada al peligro siempre al ser el emblema de la luz por excelencia y un auror del ministerio, sí, eso es, tu amor por Harry es tan grande como tu miedo a perderlo y decidiste que no querías pasar tu vida temiendo, sufriendo, ¿es eso? – le miro detenidamente._

– _¡Estúpida sabelotodo! – dijo con derrota, miro a su cuñada con mucho detenimiento y luego subió con rapidez hacia su recámara._

–_En esta ocasión un insulto así no me molesta – dijo con una sonrisa._

Temblaba mientras observaba la entrada al caldero chorreante, faltaban escasos diez minutos para que la medianoche llegara, tomó aire y con paso decidido comenzó a caminar hacia la taberna. Al entrar vio la cara de extrema sorpresa de la esposa de Neville mientras decía "Oh por Merlín"

– ¿Él se ha ido verdad? – preguntó con extrema derrota, Hannah le miro con pena y luego con firmeza.

–Jamás pensé que pasaría – dijo firme mirando a la pelirroja –Oh por Merlín –

– ¿Demasiado tarde? – volvió a preguntar ignorando las miradas y gestos de aquella mujer.

–Él vino por la mañana – admitió –a despedirse, creo que luego de tantos años, simplemente abandono – le miraba con escepticismo.

–Yo… – dijo bajando su mirada.

–Durante siete años seguidos estuvo sentado justamente ahí – señalo una mesa del fondo, la pelirroja miro hacia allá –te esperaba, todos los años con la misma mirada de esperanza en su rostro, no importaba que no llegarás, él solo te esperaba –

–Yo fui tan estúpida, tan terca – dijo con derrota sin dejar de mirar aquella mesa –y ahora, es demasiado tarde –

–Nunca se es demasiado tarde – dijo Hannah con tranquilidad.

–Él se ha ido para siempre, él ya no me esperará, ni ahora, ni nunca más – una traicionera lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

–Búscalo entonces – dijo

–Pero no sé dónde encontrarlo – le miro angustiada.

–Bueno yo no puedo decirte dónde está porque sería traicionar su confianza – dijo con mucha firmeza.

–Lo entiendo – dijo con decepción intentando caminar hacia la salida.

–Sin embargo podría ofrecerte una copita de _**Vin Santo**__, _es una de las nuevas bebidas del bar– le miro fijamente, Ginny la observaba sin entender –ah lo siento querida, mi surtidor de vinos me dijo que a menudo se sirve como digestivo y sinceramente no creo que un **vino italiano** sea la solución a tus problemas– le guiño el ojo.

– ¿Me quieres decir algo? – le preguntó sin comprender a que venía aquello, sin embargo abrió la boca sorprendida.

-o-o-

–Si invertimos en la compra del viñedo de los Romanogli, podremos comenzar a trabajar con la producción de nuestro propio vino – decía una mujer de cabellos rubios –aunque dejaremos de patrocinar al grupo Ferreto en la exportación de sus vinos, en un año nuestras ganancias podrían triplicarse –

–Suena muy tentador Daphne – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros –pero comprar un viñedo significaría… –

–Sé lo que implica y creo que por el bien de tus inversiones, Potter – dijo con firmeza –va siendo hora que dejes de pensar en Inglaterra y comiences a planear una estadía duradera en Florencia –

–Es posible – dijo juntando sus manos y mirando a la mujer con tranquilidad –pero mis inversiones son buenas con Nicolás Ferreto, sus producciones de vino de elfo en el mundo mágico deja buenas ganancias y la utilidad muggle por su vino tinto no deja nada que desear –

–Pero si analizamos esto en un panorama a largo plazo, Potter – insistió la rubia –tus inversiones ya no tendrían razón de ser, Ferreto podría crear el capital suficiente para valerse por sí mismo y tú quedarías simplemente fuera de los negocios –

–Establecerse en Florencia… – dijo con meditación inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

–Harry – dijo con más tranquilidad –ya agotaste tu última esperanza de vida en Inglaterra, tú mismo me lo has dicho, no crees que es hora de reafirmar tu decisión – camino hasta su silla y puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry de forma cariñosa.

–Daphne, entiende que… – dijo mirando como ya el sol hacía de las suyas aquella mañana

–Empecemos esto juntos, tú y yo – le dijo colocándose frente a él y acariciando sus mejillas –no nos neguemos una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de dejar todo atrás y olvidar lo que dejamos en Inglaterra –

-o-o-

–Buenas tardes, señorita – Ginny Weasley miraba con nerviosismo a una mujer de cabellos castaños, ésta estaba detrás de un enorme mostrador.

–Buenas tardes – respondió la mujer –bienvenida a Potter's, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –

–Busco al señor Harry Potter – dijo la pelirroja con seguridad, la mujer le estudio cautelosamente.

– ¿Tiene alguna cita con él? – le preguntó hosca.

–No, no la tengo, pero es indispensable que hable con él – dijo con firmeza.

–Lo siento mucho señorita, me temo que eso será imposible – dijo tajante –el señor Potter no recibe a nadie sin cita –

–Por favor… – ella nunca suplicaba, pero aquel día tenía que apostar todo o finalmente su terquedad le haría pagar muy caro todo aquel dilema.

–No y no quisiera ser grosera pero tengo otras obligaciones por… –

–Amanda, necesito que me programes una cita con Augusto Romanogli hoy mis… – Harry Potter se quedo prácticamente mudo. Justamente ahí, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y vestida en un sencillo pero atractivo vestido de verano con estampado de flores estaba Ginny Weasley.

–Hola – dijo la pelirroja con simpleza, su corazón estaba acelerado y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

–Hola – contestó sin dejar de observarla.

– ¿Cena de negocios? – Preguntó Amanda, sin embargo para Harry Potter no existía nadie más que Ginny, se miraban cautelosos, anhelantes, era un encuentro sorpresivo para el moreno de gafas – ¿cena de negocios? – insistió la castaña.

–Sonará estúpido y quizás no me lo merezca, pero, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con mucha cautela.

–Señor Potter, ¿cena de negocios? – interrumpió la castaña con firmeza.

–Arréglalo con Greengrass… – dijo sin más y comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja.

–Pero señor, la señorita Greengrass ya no… señor Potter – lo último que vio Amanda fue a su jefe salir a paso lento seguido por aquella misteriosa pelirroja.

-o-o-

Ambos caminaban en silencio por las soleadas calles de aquella localidad de Florencia, Ginny seguía a Harry quien parecía caminar con torpeza pero iba delante de ella, parecían dos desconocidos siguiendo el mismo rumbo.

–Hay un café dos calles más adelante – dijo de pronto Harry con voz grave – ¿o prefieres algo más fresco?, hoy es un día especialmente caluroso y…–

–_Tú casa, tus reglas_ – dijo con simpleza, Harry la observo un momento y sonrió enigmáticamente.

–Entonces elegiría algo más fuerte – le extendió la mano, Ginny correspondió a su sonrisa y la tomo.

Al instante ambos se vieron sometidos a la sensación de la aparición conjunta y Ginny solo pudo observar con extrema sorpresa como habían aparecido en un balcón enorme, la vista en aquel lugar era impresionante y podía verse gran parte de la ciudad –bienvenida a la mansión Potter –

–Hermosa vista – dijo sin dejar de mirar todo el ambiente –veo que tu afición a las alturas no ha cedido a través de los años –

–Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden olvidarse de golpe – dijo mientras se dirigía a una pequeña cantina – ¿vino? –

–Pensé que no tomabas – dijo yendo a sentarse en unos cómodos sofás.

–Y no lo hago, pero verás, como inversionista de la rama vinícola, probar la mercancía es algo natural – le extendió una copa llena de un líquido color rojo y se sentó frente a ella en aquella salita.

–Ayer fui al Caldero – dijo sin rodeos para luego llevarse su copa a la boca, bebió con suavidad reconociendo el sabor de aquella bebida.

–…– le miro con extrema sorpresa, aquella declaración lo hizo beber con algo de rapidez parte de su bebida.

–Tremando alboroto se armó con mi llegada, Hannah… – decía con nerviosismo intento crear un ambiente bromista.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto secamente interrumpiéndola.

–Creo haber recibido una invitación a hacerlo – respondió cautelosa.

–Eso ya lo sé – le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –pero la misma invitación llego a tu correo siete veces, dime **Ginny**, ¿por qué ahora? –

–Por… – le miro significativamente – ¿comprender que fui una estúpida, tal vez? –

–Durante siete años, mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de verte entrar por aquella puerta, cada año fue una decepción, una tras otra – dijo poniéndose de pie –no importaba si tenía una cena de negocios, si Teddy deseaba que me quedará con él, mi vida solo tenía un solo sentido, una sola misión… –

–Yo no tengo el derecho de pedirte o exigirte nada, no ahora – dijo mirando tristemente su copa –creo que desde el primer año en faltar a tu invitación perdí tal derecho, sin embargo, así como tú has hecho tu lucha, yo no quiero decirle a mi corazón un "no lo intente" –

–Es que… simplemente – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación.

–Sabes porque no acudí a ti Harry, ¿quieres saber el motivo por el que esta estúpida y necia pelirroja no acepto el amor que me ofrecías? – dijo simplemente terminando su bebida y mirándolo fijamente, él se detuvo y le miro también.

–Me gustaría – dijo con calma.

–Por miedo – dijo sin más.

– ¿Miedo? – se dejo caer en el sofá frente a la pelirroja con sorpresa.

–Estaba aterrada Harry, un miedo irracional a perderte, verte fingir estar muerto fue duro para mí, en realidad – dijo con la voz al borde del quiebre –comprendí de golpe que no lo soportaría, fui estúpida quizás, mis motivos son estúpidos lo sé, pero fue solo eso Harry, tú deseabas ser auror, eras el salvador del mundo mágico, tu vida estaría en peligro constantemente y yo, simplemente…no podía cargar con la angustia de esperar si volvías o no, vivir con el temor de que algún fanático intentará algo en tu contra o en la mía, no lo sé Harry, en ese momento fueron un sinfín de miedos, de emociones que… – no pudo evitarlo y lloró, nunca lo había hecho frente a Harry, pero en aquella ocasión su careta de fortaleza cedió.

Harry la miro con sentimiento de ternura incomparable, camino hasta la chica y se hincó, con sus manos limpió las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la pelirroja y luego besó su frente –no llores princesa, por favor – siguió con la tarea de limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Ginny –por favor –

–_Empecemos esto juntos, tú y yo – le dijo colocándose frente a él y acariciando sus mejillas –no nos neguemos una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de dejar todo atrás y olvidar lo que dejamos en Inglaterra –_

–_Daphne, por favor – con todo el cuidado del mundo posible se alejo de la rubia._

–_Harry, tanto significa esa pelirroja para ti – le miro con reproche._

–_Más de lo que imaginas – dijo con nostalgia –siempre he sido franco contigo, ella es el amor de mi vida –_

– _¡Que te ha dado calabazas! – Dijo exasperada –Harry, cariño, son cuatro años que nos conocemos, dos desde que conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti, Ginny no se merece tu amor Harry, ella no lo merece –_

– _¿Acaso tu lo mereces? – le miro fijamente –el hecho de que seas mi amiga y la persona de mi entera confianza en estos años no te garantiza que deba amarte –_

–_Sí, tienes razón – dijo con firmeza –pero creo que me he ganado el derecho de tu compañía, de una oportunidad –_

–_Quizás tengas razón – le miro con tranquilidad –pero quizás no la tengas, en los asuntos del corazón nadie manda, ni siquiera uno mismo –_

–_Entonces esto significaría una sola cosa, Harry – le miro con decisión –mi lugar a tu lado acabo –_

–_No serías la persona que pensaba si no logras poner de lado lo personal de lo laboral, Daphne – dijo con decepción._

–_Tú mismo has dado la respuesta, en los asuntos del corazón nadie manda y tomaré tus palabras – se enderezo y miro con determinación al moreno –lamento que no tenga cabida en tu corazón Potter, ahora debo marcharme –_

–_Siempre dije que pudieras haber quedado en Gryffindor – le sonrió con extrema sinceridad, Daphne le regreso la sonrisa._

–_Podría ser – se acomodo el cabello y camino a paso erguido hacia la salida –una sola cosa más Potter, no sé que tengas en mente pero deberías considerar la compra de los viñedos, si bien no piensas regresar a Inglaterra y suplicarle a una mujer que no lo merece (muy a mi punto de vista), por lo menos piensa en ese pequeño llamado Teddy, en su futuro – con una última mirada y un corto suspiro Daphne Greengrass salió de ahí._

–Yo fui tan estúpida Harry – dijo –lo único que se me pudo ocurrir fue… –

–Romperme el corazón en mil pedazos – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Lo siento tanto –

–No lo sientas Ginny, mi corazón sigue completo – tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta su pecho –completo y latiendo por ti, como siempre lo ha hecho – beso su mano con ternura.

–Pero Harry, yo te he lastimado, te he decepcionado, te he… – decía con rapidez.

–No digas nada pelirroja – coloco un dedo en su boca callándola.

–Pero tú habías abandonado, ya no…yo pensé… –

–Eso querida pelirroja ha sido el detonante de todo este martirio de siete años – le volvió a callar –que siempre ha podido más el "yo" que el "nosotros" –

–**Te amo** – dijo con seguridad, sus ojos marrones brillaban con intensidad.

–Yo también **te amo** – sin perder el tiempo, sin titubear alzo la barbilla de la chica y la besó.

Fue un beso lento, pausado y dulce, su sabor era la reconciliación y el toque el amor verdadero. Al separarse ambos se miraron jubilosos, Harry paso un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ginny se acurruco un poco y volvió a murmurar un suave "te amo"

– ¿Qué sigue? – preguntó.

–Bueno no lo sé – admitió –siete años esperando este momento y cuando finalmente sucede, no sé qué hacer –

–Harry – dijo con suavidad.

– ¿Dime? –

– Eres un mago extraordinario – le dijo.

–No Ginny, yo solo soy un simple terrenal que tiene la dicha de conocer en su totalidad la complejidad de lo que es el amor – sonrió –desde la ilusión del primer beso hasta el amargo sabor de una larga espera, desde la felicidad de un primer "te quiero" hasta la amargura de una despedida –

–Veo que estos siete años en Italia han hecho florecer un lado romántico muy agradable en ti Harry – sonrió con diversión.

-o-o-

**Un año después**

-o-o-

–Hola Harry – Hannah Longbottom miro con sorpresa a Harry Potter –no me digas que… – dijo al ver como caminaba directamente hasta la misma mesa de siempre.

–Bueno, que le puedo hacer – dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

–No te encontró… – dijo Hannah algo decepcionada mirando con suma nostalgia la puerta. –ella vino y yo no le dije donde…quizás no me entendió bien… – de pronto su aura se vio negativa, después de años, ella había venido al fin y su estúpido sentido de la moralidad la hizo darle un acertijo, Merlín, era la felicidad de esos dos.

– ¿Qué pasa Hannah? – le preguntó Harry.

–Verás Harry hace un año ella sí vino y yo le dije que te buscará y no le dije dónde estabas, y… – comenzó, sin embargo la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una mujer pelirroja con un abultado vientre, caminaba mientras tomaba de la mano a un niño de cabellos azulados –y por lo visto te encontró – sonrió con extrema felicidad.

–Espero no te moleste seguir con la vieja tradición – le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa –con algunas variaciones claro, pero a fin de cuentas venir el día de san Valentín al caldero es ya una tradición –

–Para nada Harry – le sonrió a Ginny que llego hasta la mesa y le regreso el gesto –sin embargo creo que voy a extrañar mis lirios… –

–Y no te olvides de los chocolates – agito su varita y en la barra apareció un florero con lirios y una caja de chocolates –la cajita de terciopelo, bueno… – Ginny alzo su mano y le mostro a Hannah un precioso anillo de diamantes. Hannah no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, no cabía duda que la vida era muy caprichosa algunas veces y el destino un actor digno de un premio.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentan como los trata la vida en Florencia? – dijo acercándose hasta la mesa, dejo su delantal en la barra y se sentó con ellos, faltaban varias horas para la media noche y en esta ocasión la invitada de honor ya estaba en la mesa.


End file.
